


Found

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Arin heads to the police office as soon as he finds out Dan has been located and is still alive.Previously 'I've Got You Now'





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chips_and_Ice_Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips_and_Ice_Cream/gifts).



> To my lovely friend Emily. Merry Christmas boo

Arin finds him on a plastic chair in a cornered off hallway of the precinct. He's got a thin blanket curled around his shoulders, fingers gripping tightly to the edges. His hair is tangled and flat against one side of his head, and his eyes are staring holes into his lap. Arin's never seen him look so small.

It takes him a few breathes before he can speak. "Dan?" He says, his voice quiet. Dan doesn't look up. Doesn't move at all. Arin takes a step forward, and another. He still doesn't react. Slowly, he lowers himself into a chair accross from him, not trusting himself to get too close.

"Are you okay?" Arin asks and he knows the answer even before Dan shakes his head. With the ordeal he just went through, he doubted any one would be okay.

Arin looks down himself, staring at his feet as he taps the edges of his shoes together. He wants to ask so many questions. The officer on the phone had told him so little. _He's been found. He's got a few scrapes and bruises but otherwise he's fine. The kidnappers seemed to have kept him relatively healthy. He might be a bit more reserved than normal for a while. It's pretty normal for cases like this._

Arin wrinkles his nose. 'Cases like this.' As if Dan was just an abstract concept. There was nothing abstract about being held at gunpoint for five days while your kidnappers threatened your life if their money didnt come. Arin can still remember the sound of Dan's crying and pleading as he held the phone to his ear, completely helpless to the whims of Dan's kidnappers. It made him sick to his stomach knowing even an inkling of what Dan went through.

And yet here he sat, helpless again as the silence stretched on. He taps his fingers against the back of his other hand, chewing on his bottom lip. There wasn't much he could do for Dan. Regardless, he was at least glad to have seen him alive and put together. It made the image of him with a bullet in the head dim a bit.

Arin exhales and looks up, watching Dan press the edge of the blanket between his forefinger and thumb. He clears his throat.

"Do you...want me to go?" He hesitates, but he knows he has to ask. It's not fair of him to assume he could stay.

But Dan immediatly shakes his head, finally lifting his head to meet Arin's gaze. His eyes are red and puffy, a bruise the size of a fist on his cheekbone. "Please don't," Dan says and his voice cracks but it's steady. "Come sit by me?"

Arin wants to vault across the hallway but he doesn't, carefully standing and walking over instead. He settles down in the seat on Dan's left, hands going obediently to his lap. Almost immediatly Dan is pulling his hand into his own, fingers squeezing tight. And Arin exhales again, squeezing back.

They sit in silence again for a few more minutes, Arin rubbing slow circles over the back of Dan's hand. Dan turns over their intertwined hands, running his freehand over their fingers. "I thought-" He starts, then pauses, glancing at Arin. He takes a slow breath. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Arin's heart squeezes in his chest. He reaches put and cups Dan's cheek. He leans into his touch, eyes fluttering shut. Arin swallows the lump in his throat and manages to choke out, "Me either."

Dan squeezes Arin's hand tight. "Arin, I-" He blinks his eyes open again, tears already forming. "I thought I was going to die," He says, voice breaking. Arin pulls his face closer, resting his forehead on his. The tears are falling for both of them, their hands gripped so tight, and Arin feels such a wave of relief that he's here. That Dan is real and alive and safe.

"You're safe now," He says, taking a shaky breath. "You're safe baby, you're safe."

Dan's face buries into Arin's chest and Arin wraps his arm around his back, holding him as he sobs. Dan's free hand grips Arin's shirt, balled up and uncomfortable but Arin ignores it. He strokes Dan's back slowly, putting aside his own tears for now as he kisses Dan's head and murmers, "You're safe. You're safe, I promise."

It takes what feels like hours before Dan's sobs devolve into small whimpers, then silence. Arin's pretty sure his hand is numb from being squeezed so hard and his back is killing him, but he doesn't make Dan move. He lets him stay curled against his chest, his breathing finally evening out.

Dan glances up at him before leaning up and kissing him softly. Arin's eyes instinctivly close, his free hand curling around the back of his head. After a moment Dan pulls back, head resting back against Arin's chest. 

"Mr. Avidan?" A voice says, loud and much too close. Dan flinches, automatically curling up closer to Arin as Arin's grip on him tightens. He glances over to find an impatient looking young woman tapping her foot and staring experctantly at them. "You need to head to Sergent McConnel and get your statement taken."

"Not right now," Arin snaps. "He needs some time."

The woman purses her lips. "It has been two hours since the incident. Mr. Avidan has had plenty of time to-"

" _I said_ ," Arin growls, glaring at the woman. "Not right now."

They stare at each other for a few seconds, both tense and eyes narrowed, before the woman huffs and walks off. Arin slowly relaxes, petting Dan's head, as Dan mumbles, "You know they're just gonna come back."

"Yeah, well-" Arin shrugs. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Dan sighs. "I've got to do the statement sometime, Arin."

Arin frowns, twisting a curl between his fingers. "I know. When they do, I'm not leaving your side, though. I refuse to."

He can see Dan quirk a smile at that. "They might want it to be just me, babe."

"I don't care." He presses a kiss to the top of Dan's head. "They'll have to fuckin drag me away from you."

Dan squeezes his hand and Arin reciprocates, a comfortable silence settling between them. Dan has a long road ahead of him before he'll be okay, but Arin will walk that road with him. No matter how long it takes.


End file.
